


Safety Protocols

by PaxieAmor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Light BDSM, Workshop sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxieAmor/pseuds/PaxieAmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes she works naked; it’s better for the electronics, as it reduces the chance of static buildup and lessens the chance of something blowing up when she doesn’t want it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety Protocols

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this done for Femslash February, but the muses never wanted to work with me. Enjoy!

Sometimes she works naked; it’s better for the electronics, as it reduces the chance of static buildup and lessens the chance of something blowing up when she doesn’t want it to.

And Toni Stark knows she looks damn good naked and if she’s going to be the only one to appreciate it, she might as well appreciate it while doing something she loves: building new toys and breaking it down to _Crazy Train_.

“I've listened to preachers,” she sang into her screwdriver. “I've listened to fools! I've watched all the dropouts who make their own rules. One person conditioned to rule and control, the media sells it and you live the role…” She hears the door open and the music turn down, and she turns to ask Pepper why she always has to turn her music down when she comes in, can’t she at least say hi first and then ask, when she realizes that she is face to face with Captain Stephanie Rogers.

“Call me Steph,” she’s insisted more than once, but Toni has an authority kink and she kind of adores the way she can make the word ‘captain’ roll off her tongue, making a blush appear across Captain America’s face that possibly goes straight down to her toes.

Toni would be lying if she didn’t admit she wants to find out whether or not that’s real.

“Jarvis, next time warn me when Captain Virgin’s on her way in, so I can at least throw a towel on?”

“I’m not a virgin!” Steph replied, her face as red as the stripes on her uniform. Her Captain America uniform, not the brown officer’s uniform she was wearing now that, while quite boring in appearance, was _perfectly_ tailored to Steph’s delicious curves and imagining what was underneath made Toni’s mouth go dry. “It’s just not… decent, for you to be swanning around naked!” Toni rolled her eyes.

“Okay, first off? Swanning, really? What are you, Captain Britain?” Steph opened her mouth to reply, but Toni continued talking as she walked about, still working on whatever it was she started building, hoping she’d remember before she did something she couldn’t fix. “Second, my workshop! I’ll run around naked in here if I want to. That goes for the whole tower really, but I was asked—properly asked, there was a please and a thank you involved and everything—by Doctor Foster to not walk around naked in front of Thor, as she has enough problems keeping him clothed and if he sees me walking around naked, he’ll take that as permission to do the same. And third…”  She turned towards Steph, who hadn’t moved an inch in the time Toni’s been rambling, and rested her hands on her bare hips, cocking her head to the right as she looked questionably at Captain America. “Did you _need_ something?” She watched the good captain lick her lips, as apparently her mouth was dry as well (and why wouldn’t, Toni was a hot piece of ass and she knew it).

“I, uh…”

“You, uh?”

“Could you put on a shirt or something?”

“I really don’t see why I should.”

“Toni!”

“Captain?” Steph was getting frustrated and when she got frustrated, her eyes sparkled like diamonds reflecting light from above. Toni had a thing for making Steph’s eyes do things like that, had a secret wish to see if her eyes sparkled in the afterglow of sex…

“If you don’t put something on, I’ll…”

“You’ll what?”

Two seconds later, Toni found herself pinned against a wall, the rough concrete grinding against her skin. Oh, and Steph was kissing her, she should probably mention that as well.

Steph kissed like she did everything; with a hard, passionate drive that told everyone around that she was giving it her all. With one hand, she held Toni’s wrists to the wall above her head; the other had been resting on Toni’s hip, but she could feel Steph’s fingertips trailing downwards, grazing over her naval… her hand stopped just above Toni’s pussy, gently stroking her skin.

“If you don’t put something on,” Steph replied, smiling at the way Toni shivered. “I’ll not be able to control myself.”

“Fine by me,” Toni replied softly, aware of how high her voice had become. Steph leaned in and chuckled against Toni’s shoulder, kissing it gently.

“Are you sure?” Steph asked, her hand sliding lower to cup Toni’s sex. “Because the way I see it?” Her lips were against Toni’s ear now, her breath tickling Toni as she spoke. “You’ve been a bad little girl, Miss Stark.”

“Are you going to punish me?” Steph didn’t answer; not with words, anyway. Steph chuckled softly, gently stroking Toni’s slit.

“I most certainly am.” She kissed Toni lightly before pulling her over to the futon Toni had put in recently—at Steph’s insistence, actually—and pushing her down. The futon was in the upright (or couch) position and Toni found herself leaning against the back. She wasn’t told not to move; she didn’t have to be. She sat perfectly still as Steph rooted around her workshop, coming back with a few strands of nylon cord that Toni wasn’t sure why she had, but was glad they were around.

Steph stayed silent as she bound the still sitting Toni to the futon; her ankles to the legs, her knees to the arm rests (“To keep your legs spread wide,” Steph explained and where, Toni wonders, _where_ did she acquire this knowledge?!) and her wrists together before tying them to the back rest, right behind her head. It’s not tight enough to dig into her skin, but it doesn’t have to be; Toni knows she’s not going anywhere unless Steph lets her. Speaking of which…

“Oxygen,” Steph says suddenly, smiling when Toni looks confused. “If you want me to stop, say oxygen. Understand?” Toni nodded. “What do you say?”

“Oxygen.”

“Good girl.” Toni considers making a smart ass comment (probably something along the lines of “Aye-Aye, Captain”) but all considerations are forgotten as she feels Steph’s fingers slide inside her…

Just before Jarvis informs them that there’s a situation downtown and the Avengers are being summoned by Director Fury. Toni’s using every curse word she knows in every language she can think of as Steph slides her fingers out and unties Toni from the futon. She gets up disgruntledly and starts towards her flight suit when Steph grabs her wrist, pulls her close and kisses her with the same yearning and passion as before.

“Continue later?” Steph asks, a smile curling her lips.

“Yeah… later…”

And if the random DoomBot attack seems to be handled a lot quicker, and more violently, than usual, it’s not like anyone’s complaining.


End file.
